An Everlasting Love
by books4evah
Summary: Harry Potter. Those are possibly the two words I fear and love the most in life. No. Scratch the possibly. They are the two words I fear and love the most.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: This is in Harry's fifth year. It's a bit different from my past stories. I got this idea when I was watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and I was wondering how the others go on the thestrals, and that's when the thestral idea came to mind. I just built off of that.

**An Everlasting Love**

Harry.

Harry Potter.

Those are possibly the two words I fear and love the most in life. No. Scratch that. They are the two words I fear and love the most.

I love Harry. I have, ever since I saw him on King's Cross. I guess you could call it love at first sight. I glimpsed the messy black hair, while I was walking into the station. I may have only been ten at the time, but something told me I would be with him forever. I kept glimpsing back at him. At his raggedy clothes, and glasses. And those wonderfully green eyes.

But, I also fear them. Harry was always my crush, even before I knew he was Harry. But, he was Ron's best friend. I knew that Harry would never see me as more than a sister. I wanted nothing more than to resist him. That didn't work. It didn't help when he saved me form certain death. It didn't help that he was able to forgive people so easily, like his godfather. It didn't help that he was the Hogwart's champion (and knew how to dance!) in my third year. It didn't help knowing he defeated the dark lord in a duel. And, my fourth year at Hogwarts definitely didn't help.

It was the summer before my fourth year.

Ron, Fred, George and I were sentenced to cleaning out the house then, along with Hermione when she arrived. I still shudder at some of those memories.

With the help of Fred and George's extendable ears, we found out the plans for Harry's transportation. I sighed. I knew Harry wasn't currently loved by the ministry, and that was an understatement, but why was he under such heavy security?

I pride myself on being one of the few people who understand Harry. I knew he wasn't going to be very happy. He'd be angry in the first place for being uninformed, and then he'd be angry about feeling left out, and that Dumbledore didn't understand him. How wrong he was.

When Harry arrived, I got everything I expected, and more. He was shouting at his best friends, and I could imagine Ron's confuse look, and Hermione quivering. I heard him shouting, and I expect everyone other than the adults (of course they wouldn't, their meeting room was sound-proof), heard him. When I heard him shout, I felt an unpleasant feeling sweep over me. I had never heard him shout before. It wasn't like when I heard Ron shout ( I love him, but it's scary hearing him shout) or my other brothers shout, but it was different. I felt udder despair. I suppose I didn't want Harry to be feeling so horrible.

There were two loud cracks, and I knew that Fred and George had gone off to talk to Harry. I laughed to myself. Some help Fred and George would be. I heard their door squeak open, and I decided to see what they were all up to.

Fred and George were playing with their extendable ear, so everyone could listen. They were trying to listen to the adults, no doubt.

"Hi Ginny," they all said.

I decided to listen in. We were there for a while, but soon, it was dinner, and we went down.

I had been right next to Harry. My heart had been beating like crazy. I was getting flashbacks to all those times with Harry. Not many.

But, during dinner, I promised myself I would talk to Hermione.

I kept looking for times during our heavy duty cleaning of the house to talk to Hermione, alone, but none showed up.

I realized, that Harry had a hearing to go to. I decided to talk to Hermione then.

Harry left early on, leaving the rest of us alone during breakfast. I sat next to Hermione, Ron on her other side. I giggled inwardly. I knew, along with the twins, that Ron and Hermione were meant to be. But did they realize that? No. Anyways, I whispered to Hermione to meet me in our room.

She did, and met me with a questioning look.

"I need to talk," I said.

"I figured that much out."

"It's about Harry," I replied, checking that no one could hear, before.

Hermione's face instantly turned form bewilderment to an interesting smirk.

"I know I like him."

"Ginny, we ALL know that. Even Fred and George. Well, except Harry. And Ron. But, hey, Ron's an ignorant prat."

"You really shouldn't be saying that about your true love."

"Hey! Don't go turning the tables on me!"

"Okay! Okay!"

"Well, would you mind going on with what you were saying?"

"Well, I feel like I'm never going to be more than Harry's bets mate's sister to him."

"Ah."

"I want to be more, but I'm not sure how."

"Ginny, you've made it quite clear that you had a crush on Harry. You're always nervous around him, and you aren't being yourself."

"So, you're saying I should be myself?"

"Yep."

"But, how? I can't be in the same room with him without being nervous."

"Hmm… You need to be more relaxed around him."

"Again, how?"

"I think the only way is to date someone else. Then you'll be less nervous around him, and he'll get to know the real you."

"But, um- Does Harry like me?"

"That I can't say. BUT, before you get all mopey, I'll tell you something. I'm am one of Harry's best friends. I know him really well. And if I know Harry, then you are the perfect match for him."

I just stood there for a while. I knew I could never forget Harry, and I didn't even want to date someone else, but could it be for the greater good? Yes, I decided. Harry would get to know me, and hey! It might be fun to watch Harry get jealous.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

It was September first again. We were going back to Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to see Colin and Demelza again. Colin happened to be my best friend. I know he was weird, but it worked out. I was very separated form others socially, in my first year, because that stupid diary had taken me over. Colin was another outcast, so we had formed a mutual bond. Demelza was a very caring person, so she immediately befriended me after first year.

"Ginny!" I heard Demelza call.

"Demelza!" I giggle back.

"How was your summer?"

"Fine, except for the Harry part."

"Still haven't gotten over him, I see."

Demelza and Hermione were the only two people on the planet I confided to. Colin was a great friend, but he wasn't always the best listener.

"Nope."

"Jeez, girl. You really need to work this out. Before I join the Quidditch team, and spill to Harry."

"That's just cruel!"

"I know, but what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I was thinking about asking out Michael."

"Michael? As in Michael Corner? As in the guy whose had a crush on you since second year?" I heard a voice behind me ask.

"Colin!" We both squealed, and ran over to hug him, while he rolled hi eyes.

"And that's a yes. I'm getting over Harry James Potter once and for all!"

"Like that'll work," muttered Colin.

"Hey! I can hear you!"

"Wait. How do you know his middle name?" Demelza asked.

"You don't wanna know."

Well, we were soon in Hogwarts, eating at the delicious feast (or pigging out in Colin's case). I had asked Michael out on the train, and he had been so excited. He asked me to sit with him, and I agreed. I had to get my trunk from my friends' compartment, where I left it, but soon left to find Michael. On the way there, I bumped into Harry. He told me that Ron and Hermione had to go to the prefect's compartment, and asked if I'd like to sit with him.

Only extreme focus let me get away with not blushing.

"No," I told him. "I'm sitting with Michael."

"As in Corner?" I nodded.

"Oh, wait. Why are you sitting with him?"

"Umm… It might be because I'm going out with him.

Harry blushed, and I swear, I saw a glint of jealousy in his eyes, even if he didn't know it was there.

Well, here I am, sitting and watching Demelza challenge Colin to a speed-eating contest. I love my friends. I really do. But there are times when I'm a little disgusted by them.

And then she walked up.

In frilly pick robes, with a fuzzy pink collar, and cheeks an lips painted to the extent to possibility, pink.

Professor Umbridge.

She spoke in an impossibly high voice, about how we were going to be best of friends.

And in the words of Fred and George.

Not bloody likely.

It was about two months into the school year, when Professor Umbridge announced herself High Inquisitor.

Everyone knew that she was here to keep everyone from believing Harry, whether they believed him or not. Personally, Colin, Demelza, and I believed every word of it.

We had seen Harry's hand after his detention with Umbridge. It was red, and irritated, and had pale white words scribbled across: 'I must not tell lies.' I agreed with Hermione, but Harry stood steadfast. He wouldn't tell the teachers. I couldn't bear the thought of him in pain, although he lived through it every day.

Michael was a bit more on Professor Umbridge's side, though. He did not exactly believe Harry's account, along with his best mate, Zacharias Smith. I detested Smith, but couldn't tell or show that to Michael. I needed him to carry out the plan. But, at least, the two, Michael and Smith, did not like Umbridge. If they did, we would have some serious problems.

Fred and George, on the other hand, were brilliant. They had gotten their revenge. They kept creating their line of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Those had bothered Umbridge to near death. Everyone got a laugh off of those. Even the Slytherins.

But, Harry is, again, who I'm most worried for. I mean, I doubt he'll last a year wit this kind of torture.

"Okay. We all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A teacher who will actually teach us," said Hermione, looking nervously around the room.

Not Michael and Smith. No. I brought Michael here, and Smith followed.

So, of course, Smith asked about Harry's past, and dueling Voldemort.

Stupid Smith.

Well, Harry went into a large monologue about how it's like to duel in the real world. A few other people said what he did, in the past, and Ron said that he had killed the basilisk, and I nodded in agreement. Harry went on about how that was mostly luck, but most everyone didn't care. They were enraptured. They started believing Harry.

When Hermione asked them to sign up, every single person in the room went ot sign up. But the problem, is where we were to meet.

Weeks were spent searching, and we couldn't find a place. But eventually, Harry did. I was one of the few who saw it before meetings started, and it was amazing.

Hermione, ever the genius, created galleons that alerted you to meetings. With a charm that some of the more capable seventh years couldn't accomplish. I heard many Ravenclaws wondering why she wasn't in their house.

Michael and Smith, on the other hand, were wondering how boring this was going to be. I heard several bets placed. I can't believe I'm dating him. And neither can Ron. But here I am, listening to those idiots complain.

Why I oughta…

Michael and Smith both lost the bet.

Dumbledore's Army, or the DA, was the most looked forward to event in Hogwarts. Regular school had become dull and boring with Umbridge regulating the classes, and we weren't allowed out of our common rooms and dormitories an hour after classes.

I learned so much more than I had with any other teacher. I learned expelliarmus, stupefy, and many others. I beamed whenever Harry complimented me. Apparently, I was very powerful. Awesome!

Poor Neville wasn't' doing as well, and Michael and Smith just sniggered at him. I wanted nothing more than to slap them upside the head. And don't think I haven't noticed Cho.

She's always making goo-goo eyes with Harry. He's just to blind to see it. What happened to Diggory? Did she just dump him cold when he died? And the fact of the matter is, Harry liked her back. Am I never going to get Potter?

Making it even worse, stupid Michael seems to be falling for Cho. Is the world just a humongous love triangle?

Well, it's the meeting before Christmas, and it's beautifully decorated for the seasons. Harry just announced that class was over, and that we wouldn't be meeting till after the holidays. He also mentioned that we might be learning Patronuses then. I can't wait.

So I left, with all the other students, but soon realized I had left my bag in the DA classroom. I hurried back, and opened the door.

Standing there in the corner, were Harry and Cho, under mistletoe. They were kissing, and looking quite content at that. At least, Harry was.

I wanted nothing more than to kick something. But, I decided to leave them in peace, so I picked p my bag and slipped out quietly.

I walked back to the dormitories, fuming silently about Cho and her many evils.

Here I am. In Dumbledore's office, while my dad is suffering. I want to yell at Dumbledore, for not letting us see our father.

Poor Harry had a dream about our father being attacked. And it was true. Now the count of Weasley's who owe their life to Harry is two.

I want to jump up and kiss Harry, for all he's done. But I can't.

I'm full of sympathy for Harry, and gratefulness, but I'm worried for my father.

In short, I'm in pure agony.

I hate Marietta Edgecombe.

She ratted us all out. She told Umbridge that we were the DA. And, she's Cho's friend.

That shows you how much you can trust Cho.

The others didn't get in trouble, but Harry got in loads. As if he needs more. And to top it all off, he's been kicked off the Quidditch team, along with the twins, by Umbridge. I got on to the team, but I felt horrible that I was replacing Harry.

But he still was going out with Cho. My heart ripped every time I saw them together. But I did burst out laughing when I saw Cho drag Harry into Madame Puddifoots. Seriously, that place is scary. I would have just taken Harry to the Three Broomsticks. But, no, Cho is apparently stupid. Thank god.

And Cho got her just reward. She lost a game to us, and I was seeker. Ha-ha! She was crying over in a corner when Michael left me to comfort her. He was just pissed off that his house lost. I loved every moment of it, and didn't waste any time breaking up with Michael. Or Corner, as I call him now.

Well, Edgecombe got her payback too. Because of Hermione's handiwork, she now has horrible, horrible acne.

Ya gotta love Hermione.

Harry had another dream, just as of last night. He dreamt that Voldemort was torturing Sirius for this weird globey thingie. At least that's what I heard from Neville, so I'm guarding the door to Umbridge's office, to help Harry talk to Sirius.

But here comes the Inquisitorial squad.

They took us inside of her office, where she was about to torture Harry for information. But Hermione old her she would show Umbridge. Show Umbridge what?

But, anyways, Ron took out some of Fred and George's sweets, and told Malfoy he wanted to eat them. But, as usual, Malfoy and his goons ate the sweets, allowing the rest of us to escape.

We ran down to find Harry and Hermione, but intercepted them halfway through.

Harry said he was going to go to the ministry. But the rest of us argues that we wanted to go too. He went through another noble monologue, and we still persisted that we were going. Eventually he gave in.

Now let me say one thing, Luna, is a genius.

So Luna came up with the idea of flying to the ministry by thestrals. It's genius, and it worked completely. But I don't necessarily like the fact that only Harry and Luna can see them.

Then again, maybe I do.

Harry and Luna had to help us all onto the thestrals. Harry took my arm and helped saddle me on the thestrals. It was heaven, having Harry hold me like that. And he also had a hand on my thigh for a little bit, and I was a millimeter away from fainting with happiness.

We finally took off, and I was literally floating on air. It was creepy, but cool at the same time. I guess it didn't really matter, because I was focusing on the spot on my thigh that was still tingling pleasantly.

_He'll see someday. He will._

The prophecies were shimmering in the pale light of our wands. But a light voice signified the entrance of the death eaters. I'm not sure if it was real, but I saw Harry glancing back at me, concerned.

Soon fully-fledged duel between the death eaters and us started popping up everywhere. I remember the excitement for this I had bore months before, but it all left as soon as the real thing occurred. We were soon running for the door. There, I don't remember all the details, but members of the order started popping up everywhere.

Tonks found me, and pushed me into a safe corner with the others.

"Stay here," she had whispered urgently.

Clashing, and cries of pain had me on the edge, worrying for Harry's safety.

Then I heard Sirius's death. Harry was practically howling, and I wanted nothing more than to rush over and hug him, comfort him, He had just lost his only family.

Soon he rushed out after Sirius' killer. Other death eaters started to depart, to find their master. The members of the order came to treat us, make sure we were fine.

We soon go up, and went after Harry. There we saw him with Dumbledore, struggling. And I soon realized, Voldemort had taken over Harry's body. Harry finaly won his struggle, and there stood Voldemort, the real thing, standing over Harry, and about to kill him.

And then I heard Fudge.

There id no one in this world who I love more than Harry. No one at all.

I thought that Harry would never see me as more than a sister. How wrong I was.

When he kissed me the year after, I realized I had been wrong.

And there I stayed, in heaven.

The night Harry proposed, I was twenty-three. It was that night that I realized I never had a crush on Harry.

It was an everlasting love.

AN: I know, I know. Extremely cheesy. So shut up and review!


End file.
